


Страницы истории

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain





	Страницы истории

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatoko-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hatoko-chan).



Венгрии было неудобно, когда ее заставили сесть за общий стол. Потом в голову ударило чувство злобы вперемешку со стыдом. Элизабет почти не слушала то, о чем говорят ее старые знакомые, ставшие недавно ее соседями. 

Горло сдавило мертвой хваткой, аппетит не вызывало ни одно из блюд, услужливо поставленное перед ней Украиной. Хедервари вообще перестала ощущать потребности в пище, мечтала, чтобы способность и необходимость дышать тоже отпали, дабы она смогла наконец-то забиться в уголок и никогда не выходить, прятаться среди теней и зализывать раны, надеясь на скорый конец.

Каждый раз, когда она позволяла себе подобные мысли, ее немедленно окликал Брагинский. Он словно видел ее насквозь и мог рассказать о любых ее думах, кинув лишь беглый взгляд. Сиреневые незабываемые глаза, глядя в которые Венгрия созерцала пустоту. Пустоту ее жизни и существования, в которой она утопает. Девушка уже погрязла так глубоко в трясине, что перестала воспринимать солнечный свет, шарахаясь от окон, как от проказы. Исхудавшая фигура, на которой мешком висело платье, осунувшееся лицо с тонкой сероватой кожей, огромные темные круги под глазами – вот то, что представляла собой Венгрия, только-только прибыв к России. Немного оправившись от первого потрясения, вызванного проигрышем в войне и внезапной оккупацией, Элизабет начала подавать голос, а иногда и вовсе, наплевав на все приличия, выказывала Ивану свое неудовольствие. Он всегда выслушивал ее до конца, с вежливой заинтересованной улыбкой, чтобы потом встать, пожелав ей приятно провести остаток дня, уйти. До Хедервари доходили новости об очередном подавлении оппозиции. А ей оставалось лишь кусать губы до крови от бессилия.

Элизабет не любила Брагинского и его дом. Ей не нравились его сестры и «друзья», она терпеть не могла, когда он называл ее «Лизонька» и заставлял сидеть с ним на кухне, попивая чай. Ей было неудобно находиться рядом с недавним врагом, который не то, что не пытался ее оскорбить, но даже, казалось, не рассматривал такую возможность. Его речь была всегда размеренно-спокойной, даже когда поползли слухи о его вспыхнувшем противостоянии с Америкой, ничего не изменилось. Он не отыгрывался на близких, держа все эмоции (если таковые вообще были), глубоко в себе.   
Венгрия с изумлением наблюдала за тем, как Иван ласков с сестрами, даже голос на них не повышал. 

Он всегда был предельно спокоен, но рядом с ними чувствовал себя более раскованно. Настоящий старший брат, готовый в любую минуту вступиться за семью. Брагинский был сильным, но в нем не было того горячего самомнения, коим блистал его противник. Иван был одержим лишь одним – попыткой объединить всех вокруг себя. Как вскоре поняла Элизабет, не ради мирового господства, а лишь из желания прекратить бесконечные конфликты, сгладить острые углы и зажить, наконец, спокойно. После войны эти идеи казались Венгрии еще более идеалистическими и утопическими, нежели они были на самом деле. Она не смеялась над ними, но ясно давала понять, что поддаваться его безумию не собирается. Твердость духа кочевницы возвращалась к ней по крупицам, разрушенные границы сознания восстанавливались. Девушке было чуточку стыдно за Людвига и за то, что она ему помогала, но эту страницу истории она уже не в силах переписать. Черный цвет свастики отходил от бледной кожи, но красноватые шрамы на тыльной стороне предплечья напоминали о горьком опыте осознанного выбора, сделанного с тяжелым сердцем.

* * *  
Тридцатые годы выдались для Европы и Америки такими же мрачными и темными, как тучи, накрывшие небо над Берлином в тот день. Жуткая неразбериха повсюду, толпы возмущенных граждан, которым Венгрия искренне сочувствовала. Она понимала всю тяжесть их положения, но поправить экономику самостоятельно не могла. Бессчетное количество раз проклиная Америку, стараясь реже встречаться с Австрией, она обратилась за помощью к Людвигу. Тот согласился ее принять, несмотря на свою занятость, выслушал Элизабет и согласился помочь. Зависимость… Этого Хедервари хотела меньше всего, но на что только не пойдешь ради своего народа. Девушка была искренне благодарна немцу, хотя тревога не желала ее покидать.

Ближе к сороковым тревога переросла в ужас. Элизабет видела, как постепенно Италия проникается идеями Германии. С каким обожанием он смотрит на Людвига, с каким энтузиазмом кидается в новое «веселое» приключение. Девушка пугалась, видя на шее Феличиано крест – метку, которую он с гордостью начал носить. Мысли путались, а слова не желали слетать с языка. Ее мальчик… ее малыш, которого она так любила, становился агрессором. Нежный, веселый и такой добрый Италия, в воспитание которого было вложено столько сил, в глазах остальных превращался в монстра. Вторя словам Германии, он отравлял себя изнутри, заражал Романо.

Тесное сотрудничество с Германией давало о себе знать. Они заключали договоры, меняли условия, спорили. Попытки Элизабет наладить отношения с Артуром, вызывали страшный скандал, больше всего, Хедервари задело возмущение Италии, который, не скрывая своих чувств, высказал то, как он разочарован в девушке, казавшейся ему столь здравомыслящей. 

Все было против нее, связанная по рукам и ногам, Венгрия пошла на уступки. Она приняла предложение Италии и Германии вступить в коалицию. В тот же день нацистская форма идеально села по фигуре, а холодная поверхность свастики коснулась кожи. Она висела на шее, как неподъемный груз, жгла хуже раскаленного железа. Вступить в войну — значит поддаться безумию, отринув все, Элизабет позволила себе плыть по течению. Упиваться победами, как в былые времена, чувствовать смертельный холод, превращающийся в жар на поле боя, смотреть в сумасшедшие глаза близких – это было наваждение, заставляющее сердце бешено стучать в такт движениям. Ей обещали территорию – она вторгалась; ее просили взять курс на сближение – она бесцеремонно врывалась в чужие дома и с мягким нажимом добивалась заветной подписи. Девушка чувствовала себя великолепной. Великолепной и больной.  
Все кончилось тогда, когда Брагинский начал наступать. Раненный, но живой мальчишка, с непостижимым упорством откидывал немецкие войска. Он шел вперед и ничто, казалось, не могло встать преградой на его пути.

Венгрия не сразу поняла, что произошло, когда ее разбитую и окровавленную кинули в карцер. Разобраться с ней можно и позже, зато крупную рыбу нужно было хватать немедленно.

Лежа на холодном каменном полу, пропахшим сыростью и гнилью, Элизабет перебирала в своем воспаленном сознании тысячи вариантов расправы над ней. Но слезы у нее вызывала только одна картина: маленький голубоглазый мальчик – Священная Римская Империя, поворачивающаяся к ней и малютке Италии спиной, чтобы уйти на войну, с которой он уже никогда не вернется. Его силуэт медленно преображался, расплывчатые тени приобретали форму, вот перед ними высокая светловолосая фигура. Миг, и он оборачивается… 

Венгрия вскакивает и кричит… зовет его по имени и беспомощные слезы текут по грязным щекам. Если она права, то Феличиано может во второй раз потерять свою любовь. Какая злая ирония — свести этих детей во время войны, разведшей их много веков назад.

Когда ее выводят из камеры, она щурится и прикрывает отвыкшие глаза от света. Приговор ей вынесен. Осознание того, что Брагинский фактически станет ее хозяином, не заставляет Элизабет дрожать от страха. Она устала настолько, что эмоции захлестывают ее лишь во время краткой встречи с Родерихом. 

Все пережитое сказалось на ней так сильно, что сознание на время очищается и наступившая прострация накрывает ее с головой. Безвольная кукла в руках Ивана идет на встречу новой идеологии, где вместо черного цвета ее будут заставлять любить красный.

* * *  
— Проходи, скорее. И прикрой за собой дверь, пожалуйста. – Иван ласково улыбнулся ей, проворно разлил чай по двум большим кружкам. – Тебе с лимоном? – не дожидаясь ответа, он добавил дольку и кинул несколько кубиков сахара. Жестом указал Венгрии на табуретку, на которую та, недолго думая, буквально плюхнулась. Ей ничего не надо, голова такая тяжелая, что хочется опустить ее на стол и закрыть глаза, но Элизабет заставила себя отвлечься, наблюдая за тем, как быстро Иван размешивает ложкой сахар, вслушиваясь в позвякивание металла о стенки кружки. – Вот! — он гордо впихнул ей керамическую посуду, в которой плескалась ароматная жидкость. Наверняка подарок Китая. — Сейчас уже похолодало, но ничто не может согреть лучше, чем чай в хорошей компании.  
— Тогда позови мне эту компанию, — буркнула девушка, делая глоток. Жидкость обожгла язык и горло, Венгрия закашлялась, на глазах выступили слезы, а во рту остался неприятный горьковатый привкус от лимона.

Россия пропустил замечание мимо ушей, с наслаждением попивая чай, хитро прищурился. Свою ложку из кружки он так и не убрал, но казалось, что она вовсе ему не мешает.

— Не по этикету, – заметила Хедервари, поражаясь, что подобная мелочь могла ее так сильно покоробить.  
— Пусть не эстетично, зато практично, – смеясь, пожал плечами Брагинский. — Это не такая уж плохая привычка, как может показаться. Мои люди очень умело используют физические законы каждый день, порой даже не подозревая об этом.  
— Возможно, – холодно отозвалась Венгрия, вновь пригубив из кружки, осторожно, медленно и нарочито изящно, дабы показать Ивану пример. Тот неожиданно тихо засмеялся и прикоснулся рукой к ее щеке.  
— Я так рад, — произносит он, чуть наклонив голову набок, — что ты вновь начала говорить. Лучше слушать возмущение и дерзость, чем видеть тебя увядающей.  
— Твое правительство считает иначе.  
— Я знаю. Просто, иногда наши мнения расходится из-за личных отношений. Они тебя не ценят и потому, увы, не могу пожалеть.  
— Мне не нужна жалость! – гордо вскинув голову, заявила Элизабет. – Спасибо за чай. 

Просто встает и уходит, а Брагинский и не пытается ее удержать, все равно, не сегодня-завтра, она будет сидеть напротив него, хмурить брови и мечтать о свободе…

* * *  
Рукоять ножа обжигала раненную ладонь. Венгрия стояла напротив Ивана, грязная и заплаканная. Все ее тело сотрясалось от рыданий, руки и платье были перепачканы темной кровью. Чьей именно, она уже не могла вспомнить. Так много людей…

— Лиза, — тихо обратился к ней Брагинский, — положи нож. 

Он сделал шаг вперед и вскинул руки, защищаясь от нападения. Разъяренная Элизабет с криком кинулась на него, но задела ножом только руку. Ткань пальто порвалась и мгновенно пропиталась выступившей кровью. 

Очнувшаяся, казалось ото сна, Венгрия, шарахнулась от России и упала на колени. Голову сжимал тугой обруч, легкие требовали воздуха, но сил дышать не осталось. Девушка уже не чувствовала слез, текущих нескончаемым потоком. Все конечности сводило, но она продолжала держать нож

— Хватит, Лиза. Ты же не убийца, — ровным и спокойным голосом проговорил Иван. – Давай прекратим все это, и я отведу тебя домой…  
— Иди…иди к черту со своим домом! – в исступлении закричала Элизабет и бросила на Брагинского взгляд полный пустой злобы. Она уже почти не осознавала, что делает. Тошнота и головокружение не давали даже подняться, гордо, стоя на ногах, сказать ему все, что наболело… — Отпусти меня, иначе я продолжу! Хватит засорять мне голову своей фальшивой идеологий, хватит указывать мне! Я не остановлюсь. Это не люди… они заслужили! – Хедервари сама не верила в то, что говорит. Убийства претили ее натуре, и многовековая жизнь воительницы лишь глубже укоренила в ней нелюбовь к подобному. Но, осмелившись сделать шаг навстречу опьяняющей свободе, она не могла отступить. Это было подобно предательству.  
— Но ты уже проиграла, — шепнул Иван, его слова подхватывает ветер, донося до девушки. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе сделали больно, — он снова приближается, но на этот раз садится перед ней на корточки. Одна горячая рука придерживает Венгрию за плечо, другая легко забирает нож из ослабевших пальцев. – Ты удивительная, — Элизабет чувствует, как вибрирует голос в его груди, прежде чем начать терять сознание, слышит последние слова, сказанные ей Иваном, — и мне как никогда жаль, что ты не моя сестра…

* * *  
Старое выцветшее кресло скрипит, когда Венгрия садится в него и подтягивает колени к груди, обнимая их руками. Очень холодно. Ледяной пол, кажется, мог бы стать катком, если бы была возможность залить его водой. Воздух в комнате тоже не прогревается, остается только кутаться в большую серую кофту, которую Иван предусмотрительно вручил своей новой сожительнице. Элизабет уткнулась замерзшим носом в колени, тихо засопела.

Яркая потрепанная книжечка лежит рядом, не вызывая желания взять ее в руки. Она не очень большая, но уже пожелтевшая от времени. Страницы замусолены, у некоторых педантично загнуты уголки. Кое-где можно увидеть пометки, сделанные карандашом на полях, выделенные красным, наиболее важные места.  
Иван с некоторым смущением вручал ей стопочку подобных книжиц, заверяя ее, что она может не торопиться с прочтением, однако ознакомление с ними должно стоять у нее на первом месте. На вопрос о классике и иностранной литературе, Россия смешался, с грустью заявив, что многие книги были сожжены. Он даже извлек из внутреннего кармана пальто несколько почерневших и обуглившихся страниц, аккуратно сложенных и втайне ото всех сохраненных. Он не терял надежды на то, что сможет когда-нибудь восстановить свою богатую библиотеку и ознакомить с ней свой народ.

Люди Брагинского тоже показались Хедервари необычными. Иван, собравшись к начальнику из-за очередных важных дел, предложил ей себя сопровождать. Не видя возможности отказать, Венгрия согласилась. Ее тут же тепло одели, впихнули толстые вязаные варежки и шапку с платком, настояв на том, чтобы она уделяла особое внимание всем застежкам и шнуркам. 

Идя с Брагинским по скрипящему, искрящемуся снегу, Элизабет не могла не признать, что зимы в России и правда были очень суровыми. Впрочем, она в этом не сомневалась, поразило ее то, что на улицах было немало людей. Серьезные взрослые и веселая молодежь, озорные подростки и краснощекие дети. Все были чем-то заняты, суетились, игрались, работали. Слышался смех и шутки, победоносные восклицания или же разочарованные вздохи. 

Когда в Элизабет угодил снежок, посланный невысоким мальчишкой, она замерла, словно в нее угодила граната. Иван секунду изумленно на нее взирал, а затем разразился смехом – добрым и заразительным. Хедервари и сама начала посмеиваться, отряхиваясь от снега. Неожиданно к ней подбежал тот самый мальчишка и сбивчиво промямлил извинение. Виновник опустил взгляд, теребя кончик шарфа, который ему повязала мама, прежде чем выпустить на улицу. Он шмыгал носом и часто дышал, щеки его пылали.  
Элизабет мягко улыбнулась и произнесла, как можно более ласково:

— Ничего страшного. Беги к друзьям, только будь в следующий раз внимательнее.  
Мальчишка кивнул и быстро убежал.  
— Как можно играть в такой жуткий мороз? – спросила девушка, смахивая слезинки с уголков глаз. – Дышится так тяжело, да и глаза слезятся…  
— Зато, как весело собраться с друзьями во дворе, когда занятия в школе отменили, – усмехнулся Иван, совсем по-детски выпятив губы, добавил, — хотел бы я быть на их месте…  
Хедервари промолчала. Ей оставалось только ускорить шаг, чтобы поспеть за резко сорвавшимся с места Брагинским.

* * *  
— Упрямая и дикая.  
— Она тебе никого не напоминает?  
— О чем ты? По-моему ничего общего.  
— Почему же?  
— Она сопротивляется, ей не нравится здесь.  
— Привыкнет. Уже начала…  
— И именно поэтому взбунтовалась? Ваня, не будь таким наивным, если мы и сможем ее переучить, то это будет не скоро и только насильно-принудительно.   
— У нас нет другого выхода, да и не впервой, — голос, в котором слышится улыбка.  
— Дурак! – ответ, полный беззлобной обиды.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, Наташа? Ты ведь так и не открыла мне тайну: в чем вы различаетесь.  
Минутное выжидающее молчание, затем стук каблуков по паркету, скрип двери и уверенный ответ:  
— Она — всего лишь гость, а я… твоя.

Элизабет осмеливается открыть глаза только тогда, когда голоса и шаги стихают. Она не знает, что на это ответил Иван, но чувствует странную тяжесть в груди. Голова почти не болит, а на раненные руки заботливо наложены повязки. Венгрия отодвинула на край сознания мысль о возможном побеге и сладко потянулась на мягкой кровати, вдыхая запах свежевыстиранного постельного белья. Беларусь была права, она лишь гостья в этом доме, поэтому, как и любой гость, Элизабет когда-нибудь сможет покинуть дом чересчур заботливого хозяина с миром, улыбаясь и пожимая руки.


End file.
